Many analogues of LRH have been recently produced and tested as agents for ovulation induction. Modification of the amino acid sequence of LRH has been most advantageous to date with removal of the Gly.sup.10 group and production of the Pro-NHC.sub.2 H.sub.5 terminus, providing a compound reportedly three to five times as active as LRH itself. Fujino et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 49 863 (1972). D-Ala.sup.6 -LRH was subsequently shown to be more potent than LRH, by Monahan et al., Biochemistry 12 4616 (1973). Various other D-amino acids have been inserted in 6-position of LRH and des-Gly.sup.10 -Pro-NHC.sub.2 H.sub.5 -LRH to produce products with improved ovulation inducing properties. U.S. 3,913,412 and Vilchez-Martinez et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 59 1226 (1974). The potency of D-Ala.sup.6, des-Gly.sup.10 -LRH ethylamide was reported by Coy et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 57 335 (1974) to be about twice that of D-Ala.sup.6 -LRH in stimulating LH secretion. Ling et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 63 801 (1975 ) report the synthesis and biological activity of D-Ala.sup.6, (N.alpha.-Me)Leu.sup.7 -LRH in stimulating the secretion of LH, which was found to possess 560% of LRH's potency, placing it in the same potency range as D-Ala.sup.6 -LRH.